Dark Horse
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Cordelia and Misty have a night to themselves. Rated T as contains some smutty content. Foxxay one-shot.


Misty:

I walked along the cobbled streets hand in hand with Cordelia. It was around midnight and, for the first time in both of our lives, we were going clubbing. The heels Delia lent me clacked on the pavement as I tried to pull the too-short dress down for decency. I didn't own any clubbing clothes so everything I wearing was from Cordelia's wardrobe.

''I aint' used to these funny shoes De.'' I told her, twisting my ankle for the hundredth time that evening.

''You'll adjust.'' She replied with a wink.

I had never been too a club before. It wasn't my scene to be honest, crowded and loud with the wrong kind of music. I wasn't too keen on the idea but if it meant a night out with Delia, I would have gone anywhere. We came to the end of the short queue and I already felt too warm and claustrophobic. I could hear the bass of the music inside the clubs walls.

''This aint' Stevie.'' I said.

''Don't worry, it'll be fun.'' Cordelia said as she took my hand and we walked in.

We made our way over to the bar where Delia ordered drinks for us. We took a seat on the high stools and our cocktails were delivered. I took a sip of the spirit and it tasted wonderful. I began to gulp it back, feeling quite thirsty in the heat of the club, when Delia grabbed my wrist.

''Be careful darling! Don't overdo it!'' she giggled.

I loved to hear her laugh. Her whole face lit up and her aura turned a warm rosy pink to match her cheeks. We chatted for hours, drinking and laughing. I didn't realise quite how many drinks I had had until I stood up to go to the bathroom.

''Shit!'' I exclaimed, nearly falling off the bar stool.

''Watch yourself!'' said Delia, grabbing my waist to support me.

A warm feeling spread through my veins and I leaned forward and kissed my girlfriend, feeling confident with the drink. She stood up and pulled our hips close with one hand and entangled the other in my hair, deepening our kiss. She pulled away giggling.

''C'mon let's dance!'' she said, intertwining our fingers.

''Oh, uh, I don't know this song De. It aint' Stevie.'' I explained.

''I know this song, c'mon Misty dance with me.'' She said, pulling me onto the dance floor.

I hadn't heard this song before, but I took it Delia had. She moved with the music, her hands on my hips. She looked so hot, and other people turned to look at her, some copying her moves. I bet some even wanted to dance with her but that was the problem. She wanted to dance with me. And I didn't dance. A new song began and I thought I knew this one. Katy Perry's Dark Horse pumped through the speakers.

_I knew you were__  
You were gonna come to me__  
and here you are__  
But you better choose carefully__  
Cause I...__  
I'm capable of anything__  
Of anything__  
and everything_

De grabbed my hips and pulled me close, grinding into me, making me move in time with her. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her still swaying hips.

_Make me your Aphrodite__  
Make me your one and only__  
But don't make me your enemy__  
Your enemy__  
Your enemy_

She put her forehead against mine. I could feel all the eyes in the room on us. And I loved it.

_So you wanna play with magic__  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for__  
Baby do you dare to do this__  
Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse__  
Are you ready for__  
Ready for__  
A perfect storm__  
Perfect storm__  
Cause once you're mine__  
Once you're mine__  
There's no goin' back_

Cordelia was turning me on something fierce, and she knew it. She bit her lip and whispered in my ear.

''Come on, let's get out of here. I'm taking you home.''

She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the doors and into the cold night air. We laughed and linked arms. It took us five minutes to get home, but we couldn't keep our hands off one another. I pushed her against the door and kissed her as she fumbled with the keys in the lock. We were met by the stares of a few young witches but we couldn't care.

''It's past your bedtime.'' Cordelia scolded, laughing and we ran hand in hand up the stairs together too our bedroom.

I slammed the door shut and Delia had already begun undressing, throwing her dress and shoes across the room. I did the same and I pulled her close as we removed each other's underwear. She pushed me back onto the bed and sat astride me, resting her hands on my stomach, making my hips move involuntarily.

''Ahh, Delia.'' I said, sitting up on elbows to kiss her.

''I love you Misty.'' She said between kisses.

''I love you too.'' I said running my hands down her perfect body and placing them where she needed me most. I moved my hand in small, circular motions.

She threw her head back in response and moaned. When she lifted her head back up her mismatched eyes were wild and wanting, burning with desire. She copied my actions, placing two fingers inside me and resting her forehead against my own. We met the same rhythm and it wasn't long before we were both climaxing. I pulled myself up and pressed our bodies together, looking straight into her eyes as we came together, calling out one another's names.

We fell back onto the mattress, completely spent. When I regained my cool and my breathing steadied I sat up and kissed Cordelia hard. Tears welled in my eyes.

''Baby, what is it?'' she said, sitting up and cupping my face in her hands.

''I never want to be without you.'' I said. '' I want to be with you forever and always. I love you so much.'' I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

''Oh darling! You'll never lose me. I'll always be here, always, always.'' She said, wiping my tears and laying us down on the soft white pillows.

She pulled the covers up around our shoulders and we entangled our legs and arms, holding each other tight. Cordelia fell asleep and I just lay for a while, watching her eyes move beneath the lids. I kissed each one softly and the corner of her mouth rose in a smile. I grinned and kissed her once more, before settling down next to her and falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
